Of Hearts, Lies, And Roses
by WiseGirlIsy
Summary: Money is the center of all evil, and Annabeth Chase desperately needs it. When Luke Castellan is willing to help her and her family with their serious debt, it's an offer she can't refuse. But in the process, she may hurt the people she loves most in the end. Percy Jackson is her prey, but when she falls in love with him, will things change? Will she get her money? Full summary!
1. How The Story Unfolds

**Full Summary: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase have been going to the same high school for three whole years, have been close friends for three years, but have never actually been attracted to each other until now. But how did they come to feel this way about each other after all these years? Money. It's the center to all evil, and it changes people.**

**Annabeth Chase is your typical straight A student. She tries to be nice to everyone she meets, but sadly her overwhelming pride gets in her way ofteb. She's the kind of girl that most guys wouldn't be into, but when you put her into a red dress and high heels, she's you classic boy bate. Innocence is written all over her, but trust me, it won't be for long.**

**Percy Jackson is your snobby, stuck up quarterback who thinks he can land any girl. He thinks he's above the rest, and when he takes things a little bit too far, Percy Jackson is in for the biggest ride of his life. Sure, he gets and has gotten everything he has ever wanted, but when something happens, will he really be happy?**

**Luke Castellen is the attractive foot ball player who's father could buy you Paris. Yes, they're that rich. When Percy gets everything Luke dreams of, he knows exactly how to get him back. This is where Annabeth comes in. She needs money desperately, because she's sinking. Her family is in horrible debt, and if she doesn't do anything soon, she can kiss the home she grew up in good bye.**

** Luke offers to pay her family's bills, a full ride, but there's a catch. His jealously burns deeply for Percy, and he wants revenge for losing all his dreams to him. A few weeks ago, he over heard him and Nico di Angelo gossiping in the locker rooms. He admitted his small crush on Annabeth, but Luke didn't really care about the information until now.**

**That's the catch. She'll get her money, but she has to string Percy along until senior year prom, and then smash his heart. But at senior year prom, who's going to get burned? Also, in this fanfic, they are 100% mortal and Annabeth has lived in New York her whole life! READ ON ;D**

**WARNING: Some bad language, nothing to serious though!**

**ANNABETH'S POV:**

My heart was slowly shattering into hundreds of small pieces. Tears were still pouring out of my eyes, which I found slightly ridiculous, because I began crying over an hour ago. My nose was now stuffy, and my throat had a painful stinging feeling. My head's buried inside my knees, and I start sniffling. Why? Why did this have to happen to me?

No, I didn't get dumped. I'm not the kind of girl who cries when some guy breaks her heart. No offense, but it's kind of pathetic. He's just a guy, and if it was meant to last forever, than things wouldn't have gone down like they went down. This is something of a much more serious matter. I had just returned home from school, and my father and step mother were waiting for me in the kitchen.

At first, I thought they were just going to ask me a few simple questions. Something along the lines of_ How was school, _or_, __Did you past your math exam?_ But no. It was nothing like that. Not even close.

_~Flashback~_

_"Dammit," I whisper under my breath. _

_I dig around my backpack for my house key, and after three minutes of horrible frustration, I finally find it in the bowls of my backpack. I jam the key into the door, and I finally open the door. My legs guide me to the kitchen, like they always do when I arrive home, and I'm slightly surprised to see my father and step mother sitting at the kitchen table._

_No words come out of their mouths, but I automatically knew something was wrong. My father had a worried expression plastered across his face. My step mother, Sidney, eye's were red and puffy, probably from crying. She was pushing her thumb nail into the palm of her hand, most likely trying to keep herself from crying. They motion me in their direction, inviting me to sit down._

_"What's going on?" I whisper, biting down hard on the inside of my lip._

_"Annabeth," my father starts, looking me straight in the eyes. "Sidney got laid off today. Apparently, the school she was working at needed to lose a few teachers, and Sidney was one of them. They stopped offering the music and drama class she taught, and things are going to be much harder around here."_

_My backpack falls to the ground, and Sidney lets out a few more tears and sobs. My father puts a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. She covers her face with her hands, and those sobs turn into a full on cry fest. Sidney excuses herself and leaves the room, her hands still covering her tear-covered face. In all honesty, I felt awful, but I didn't know how to make her feel better. Maybe it's because I've never been in that situation before._

_"But we're going to be okay, right dad?" I question. "Sure, we're going to have to spend money very carefully, but we're still going to live here, right?"_

_It takes him about a minute to respond. "No Annabeth, it's not going to be okay. If things don't get better soon, there's this house in Buffalo that is our Plan B._ There's also a house on Staten Island that we've been looking at, but it's a fifty fifty chance. Bills_ have been piling up for a while now, and with Sidney losing her job, we'll be out of here in three mon..." he stops midway in his sentence, wiping tears away from his eyes._

_My father's usually not the one to cry, so when he does, it makes me want to cry as well. _

_"In three months tops," he says, completing his earlier sentence._

_At first I'm in shock, but then the words finally sink in. The home, the only place in the world that makes me feel safe, is going to be taken away from me. My family and I are going to have to move, and what if it's not in the city? What if I have to transfer schools? I've never been the new girl before, and I don't want to be! I've known everyone at my high school since forever, and the idea of leaving and having to make brand new friends frightens me!_

_What will Thalia, Nico, Percy, and all my other friends say? Leaving them behind is like leaving my family behind, and you never leave your family behind. Plus, it's only one month into school, and it's senior year! If I leave now, the groups at my new school will probably have been chosen by now, and I'll be all alone.I can't go through that... I just can't.  
_

_"Are you serious!" I cry out. "We're just going to pack up our lives and just... Just leave! Like this place meant nothing to us! I love it here! It's the only place where I belong and where I feel safe, I have all my friends here, and I'm a straight A student! Please, dad you can't take all that away from me!"_

_"I'm so sorry," he whispers._

_I don't respond. I kick myself away from my chair and storm up the stairs, slamming the door behind me as hard as I can. I flop down on my bed and start crying as hard as I could. I cried harder than I had ever cried before. It was the most depressing moment of my life._

_~End of Flashback~_

And that's how I got here, in my bed room, sobbing.

Like my father, I'm not the one to cry, but I just feel... So... Hurt! I love my home, it's perfect, and I don't want to leave. I understand it's not my father's choice, but you do what you have to do. And what he has to do is crush his little girl's heart.

I lose my train of thought when I get a call.

"Hello?" I answer, trying to sound like my normal self.

"Hey, Annabeth!" replies Thalia. "Are you still coming to Luke's party? I hear it's going to be amazing!"

My head starts to hurt, and I feel like I could burst into tears at any second. I still haven't gotten over the information my father had delivered, and I probably never will. It's just too much for me to take in, and I feel like it's going to destroy me. One way or another, I know it will take over me, and I'll never see it coming.

And going to the party puts me at risk of crying in front of the whole school. Can you imagine how embarrassing that would be? Crying like a child in front of everyone you know! That would be the most terrible thing in the universe!

"Ah, dammit! Was that tonight? I'm so sorry Thalia, I'm really busy tonight! My father and step mother are going out tonight, and I have to watch the little monsters that are my half brothers."

"Aw man, that sucks," says Thalia. "I'll bring you back something, though! I hear whoever wins the wet t-shirt contest wins a cash prize and anything else you want! Luke's parties are awesome, and with all the money he has, the party prizes never disappoint!"

"That sounds great, Thals. I have to go, tell me how the party goes!"

"Okay, and remember, I'm going to win you something awesome!"

I actually laugh and smile, but then we hang up. And now I'm alone again.

**PERCY'S POV:**

"JACKSON!" screams Coach Armstrong. "Congratulations! You've made quarterback!"

My friends and I start cheering, and for once, I feel like everything is perfect! I've been working for this position for years! Just a few minutes ago I was training as hard as possible, catching, receiving, kicking, running, and everything else you could imagine! I was kicker last year, and now I've jumped all the way to quarterback! This is amazing!

All the other positions have been handed out, and we all celebrate. Everyone's cheering, clapping, screaming, and it's just a good time. We leave the field, and everyone's heading for Luke Castellan's house. He's the richest kid in school, and let me tell you, his house is fantastic! His mother is a business woman and a real-estate agent, and his father is also a business man, but he's also a lawyer. Yupp, when I say loaded, I mean _loaded._

Me being me, I drink a few beers, hit on a few girls, make out a bit, and have the time of my life!Smoke some pot here and there, maybe a little extacy. I don't know what time it is, but at this point of the party is what I like to call the peak. The music's louder, the girls look hotter, the drinks are colder, the food's better, and it seems like time is slowing down so you can hold onto this moment.

Luke comes up to me, and he's clearly a bit intoxicated as well. We start talking, and I don't know how things get to the point where they did, but we start having a verbal fight, throwing word after word after word at each other.

"J-J-Jackson, please! That quarterback position should of been mine!" he screams, slightly stumbling back.

At this point, the music has stopped, and the peak is over. All the attention is centered on Luke and I.

"Oh please! Save me the pity! I-I earned that position!" I yell back, spilling half my beer onto his wooden floor. "You're just jealous because you weren't as good as me! Yo-You couldn't... You couldn't even catch that ball Nico throw at you! Ya missed! It, it, it fell onto the floor! It just fell! You just let it fall! What if it cracked it's head open, huh?"

Luke throws his glass bear onto the ground, and it shatters all over the floor. "I could of caught it if I... If I wanted too! But I didn't okay!"

"Shut the fuck up!" I throw back, chugging down my beer while the people chant. I throw the glass onto the floor, and soon everyone is cheering. "I have everything you want! I'm the quarterback, and you're not! That's all you've ever wa-wanted!"

His face turns red, and before I know it, he springs himself onto me. We get into a fist fight, but before it gets too serious, we're pried off each other by two people I can't identify because I'm way to high right now. I don't know if it's the pot or the extacy, but either way, I'm high as fuck.

"I'll get you Jackson!" screams Luke. "Watch! I'm going to get you so hard, you'll never see it coming!"

I roll my eyes at him, grab some more drugs and a few beers, and then leave the party. I don't chose to leave, but a girl and a boy, who I'm guessing are Thalia and Nico, drive me home. That was one hell of a party.

**End of another chapter! I really hope that you guys love it! And please no one complain that the language was too strong, I warned you! Please review, it took me foreverrrr to write this! Please review because I really want to keep writing this story for people who love to read it! I promise I will update as soon as possible!**

**Remember to review please, and if you want, you can review what you want to see in later chapters and I swear I will try to make everybody happy! I'll see you guys soon!**

**Word Of The Day: KITTEN ;D**


	2. The Confession

**WARNING: Minor bad language and drug references! I WARNED YOU!**

**ANNABETH'S POV:**

Great. Just great. Another day of school. Another day of seeing friends I'm probably never going to see again. Sure, we can text, Skype, and everything else, but eventually we'll grow apart. Thalia and all my other finds will try to keep in touch with me, but if we don't see each other at least three times a week, they'll forget all about me. I'll be all alone.

Too make matters even worse, today is the day I have to tell all of my best friends I'm leaving. I know for a fact that I'm going to cry, and like I said, I'm not the one to cry. Not even a single tear. I wish things were different, but unless I get a million dollar job, there's nothing I can do. That's another thing I hate. I have to sit back and watch my life be taken away from me. I can't do anything about it. Nothing.

I wrap my belt around my waist, putting it as tight as it can be. I'm modeling a cream dress with my black belt, a black cardigan, black wedges, and pearl-chain necklace with a pink charm in the center. I grab my Marc Jacobs backpack that my real mother, Athena, gave me for my sixteenth birthday, and scurried down the stairs.

I pull out my phone, and see that it's only seven o'clock. School starts at seven thirty, so this gives me enough time to walk to Thalia's house. Thank goodness she only lives about three blocks away, so it doesn't take me long to arrive. Her house is gorgeous. It's a four story house, and her front yard is covered in beautiful roses, daises, tulips, blue lace flowers, boronias, and they even have bells of Ireland! Her backyard is the home of the most stunning pool I have ever seen, and they even have an island! No, not like Hawaii or Jamaica, but the ones with a BBQ, a mini fridge, etc.

Thalia's always been one of my closest friends, and not because of her money, but because I feel like she's the only one who sees me. She sees the world through my eyes, and she always seems to know how I'm feeling. A connection like that is hard to spark, but keeping it alive with hundreds of miles between us is going to be very difficult. I keep telling myself we'll be okay, but like I said, that's what I keep telling myself.

My heart starts beating rapidly, and as I walk up her drive way. I huff in a deep breath. Doing this, walking up to her driveway, knowing that I'm going to have to give her the worst news of our lives, is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I pace myself, because at this point, I could lose my balance at any moment. When I reach her door, it takes all the power raging inside me to ring her doorbell.

"HOLD ON, I'LL BE RIGHT THERE! I PUT MY PANTS ON BACKWARDS THIS MORNING, AGAIN! REMEMBER WHEN I SAID WE WERE GOING TO HAVE BACON?! I ACCIDENTALLY BURNED IT WHILE TRYING TO PUT ON MY PANTS!" screams Thalia.

I start laughing the most retarded laugh the world has ever known, and I can hear Thalia inside, telling me to shut my mouth. Every time I try to stop, I hear her stumbling over to the door, tripping over her own pants! At one point my stomach hurts so bad, I feel like I'm going to lose a lung or something! My face is completely red, and I'm having a hard time breathing.

When Thalia comes out of the door, she's strutting with her pants on correctly and with six pieces of burned bacon clutched in her right hand. Her pants are black (of course!) she's wearing a plain black t-shirt with a white lace skull in the center, black converse, and a beautiful gold necklace that says _Thalia. _It was an anniversary gift from Nico. He gave it to her when they were sixteen, and even though she won't admit it now, she freaked out! She went from tom boy to girly girl in zero point two seconds! They've been dating since they were fifteen (on Thalia's birthday, to be exact) and now they're both seventeen. Two years is a long time to be with someone.

All these crazy little things make me both happy and depressed. I'm happy that Thalia's so happy and crazy and comfortable around me, but then I'm really sad that we might not experience moments like this together ever again, or at least not as we use too. When we were three years old, we made a pack to always be best friends.

Yes, we've known each other for that long! My mother, Athena, and her father, Zeus, use to be good friends and still are. Before my parents divorced, my father tells me I use to cry if we didn't go to Thalia's house everyday. They told me on the first day of preschool, I slowly reached for Thalia's hand because she was the only one I knew.

We love telling this story, but only to close friends, because we don't want people to think we're going soft. And when we do, we always smile at each other and seem to recall everything our parents told us. Maybe that's why it's going to be so hard to say good bye...

She grabs my hand, places the bacon in my palm, takes a large bit, and then closes my hand. She starts laughing, and then starts chocking on her own bacon! She does his weird thing where it looks like she's having a seizure, and the bacon files out of her mouth!

"WHAT THE HECK BRO! WHY YOU NO TRY TO SAVE ME!" screams Thalia, bumping me with her hip.

I let out a small cry of pain, half was because of the bump, and the other half was because I'm about to say good bye. I'm guessing she notices my mixed emotions, because the insane girl suddenly turns into a concerned Thalia. When we're in her gorgeous blue Convertible, Thalia drops the ball.

"Annabeth," she starts. "I know something's wrong, so don't give me any crap like, _"I'm fine," _or _"Nothing's wrong."_ I know you better than you know yourself, so if you don't tell me now, you know I have my methods to get the information I need."

Her words finally make me break down. At first, I try to keep the tears from pouring down my cheeks, but they soon over power me. I start sobbing and sniffling, and before I know it, I'm crying out loud and my hands are covering my face. Thalia throws her arms around me, not speaking. Her hug is all the comfort I need. She's rocking me back and forth, and I continue to cry. When I finally stop, I confess.

"Thalia. I'm... I'm moving. Far away," I sputter out.

She pulls away from the hug. Her electric blue eyes meet my puffy gray eyes. She _knows _for a fact that I'm not fucking with her. She knows that the words I speak are true. She knows I'm probably never going to see her again. She knows we're going to be pried away from each other, and no matter how hard we both fight, it's not going to make much of a difference. It's never going to be good enough. Thalia's right, she knows me better than I know _myself._

"I-I don't blame you if... If you're angry with me," I choke out. "I... I... I don't want to go. I fought, and I fought hard... But it just wasn't enough. I feel like I let you down, Thals!" I cry out. "I never, _ever, _want to let you down!"

More tears begin to fall, and Thalia wipes them all away with her thumb.

"God, Annabeth, I don't blame you. I-I really..." She stops herself mid-sentence, tears beginning to drip down her face as well. "I really don't," she says, completing her sentence. "You're not letting me down Annabeth, you're never going to let me down."

Soon we're both crying, but we're also trying to stay strong as well. We hardly ever cry, but under these kind of circumstances, I think it's understandable. Telling your best friend you're leaving their life is the hardest thing you'll ever have to do, trust me, I've just experienced all those mixed emotions right now.

After we finally pull ourselves together, Thalia starts driving towards Goode High School, the last place I want to be.

**PERCY'S POV:**

Yupp,when I arrive at school, I'm officially deemed a _bad. Ass. _Everyone who's anyone knows that I got quarterback and stood up to Luke, my jealous follower. He thinks he's the shit, but trust me, he's not as great as people say he is. And when I showed him up in his own home, I knew exactly what to do and say, and I brought him DOWN! Oh, how the mighty fall!

Today already feels like it's going to be a great day! I smoked some weed with my two best friends, Jason Grace and Nico di Angelo. Jason and I went full out, but Nico didn't even finish a whole joint! He kept saying he was trying to quit for Thalia, and Jason and I replied that it was a noble cost. Right now I'm only slightly high, but I still feel invincible! People say smoking dope is something to be ashamed of, but it's my choice. It does less damage than drinking, and it really chills you down.

Nico, Jason, and I are walking down the halls of Goode High. All the girls are looking twice, swooning and fanning their faces, while the boys throw their thumbs up and nod their heads at me. I return smiles and nods, knowing that I'm the one everyone is adoring. Of course _I'm _the one they're adoring! Look at me, I'm fine as fuck! What girl wouldn't want to get down with me!

"Dude," says Jason. "You're like, a legend now! You can get any girl you want!"

"Yeah," I mutter out.

_Any girl, _I think to myself. In all honesty, even though I'm a player, their is one special girl I would drop all my old ways for. Annabeth Chase. She's one of my oldest friends, and let me tell you, she's the hottest girl around! We've always been close friends, and for quite a while, I've always thought about her in _that _way. Not just because she's hot as hell, but she's also really sweet. Yeah, I know, it seems like I don't have a soul, but that girl actually means a whole lot to me.

I've never had the courage to tell her how I've felt, but maybe I should. Or maybe I shouldn't...

What if it destroys our friendship? The list of girls I've dated can go on forever, and I only still talk to three. Two of them to copy their homework, and the other one because she's Annabeth's, Thalia's, and Piper's best friend, Silena. We haven't dated since the ninth grade, and it's never really been awkward between us. We've remained really good friends, and it's fun hanging out with her from time to time.

But I'd rather stay safe than take any risk. If you play games with Annabeth Chase, she'll show you how it's played. Annabeth's a classy girl who doesn't let guys treat her like a piece of trash. I've always found the independent thing really attractive, but I know if I try to get in, she'll probably kick me right out. And if she breaks my heart, I would _freak out. _Girls are usually just a one time thing for me, but now, I want something a little bit more stable. Something that will last longer and have more meaning.

And Annabeth Chase is definitely someone who you want a relationship with. One day, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but one day she _will _realize that she is in _love _with me.

"Speak of the devil," I say under my breath.

Annabeth and Thalia come strutting down the halls, but I know for a fact that something isn't right. Once they get closer, I know that I'm right. You can barley tell, but their eyes are slightly red from crying. Nico notices this as well, because he wraps his arms around her hips and starts whispering soothing words into her ear, occasionally kissing her neck. Thalia doesn't say anything, but with Nico all over her, she finally cracks a small smile.

I walk up to Annabeth, her eyes still slightly puffy.

Being as smooth as I can be, I remove her beautiful blonde curls from her face. "What's wrong?" I question in a sweet voice.

A single tear escapes from her left eye, but she quickly wipes it away.

"I'm not going to make a big scene out of this," Annabeth chokes out, jamming her nail into the palm of her hand. "Percy... I'm... I'm moving."

**End of another chapter! I really hope you guys loved it as much as I loved writing it, because it took me forever to write this chapter! I really liked this chapter because I feel like it summed up so much, and everything's about to get good! I can promise you, I'm going to kick up the action in the next chapter or two!**

**Also, please review to my story! It inspires me to continue going, knowing that I have people who enjoy my work, and it makes me feel like people are pushing to read my story! It takes a lot of time to type all of this, and it really makes me happy that it has a good purpose! I really do try my best to make this story the best it can be, and it only takes two seconds to drop a review, and if you do, I will be in love with you FOREVER!**

**I promise that I'm going to try as hard as I can to update as soon as I can. Since it's the week end, I'll probably update on Saturday or Sunday. Thanks for reading, see you guys soon!**

**Word Of The Day: Cabbage XD**


	3. Cries And Good Byes

**PERCY'S POV:**

When Annabeth told us she was moving, I thought it was a ruse at first. Annabeth and Thalia never cry, but when she gave us all the details, everything fell into place. She didn't tell many people. Just Thalia, Nico, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Grover, Silena, and I. They're own main circle, and like Annabeth had said, she didn't want to make a big scene out of it.

Once she had finished, she started crying again, and so did all the other girls. They all excused themselves and headed for the girls bathroom. I'm not going to lie, just about every guy here shed a tear or two. But can you blame us? We've known each other _forever! _Annabeth and I have been friends for three whole years! She's known Jason, Thalia, and Grover since they were three years old, Nico, Hazel, and Silena since the sixth grade, and the rest of us since freshman year! So yeah, everyone did cry, but only because we have such a rich history with her.

Annabeth's just so... Intoxicating. She has a special charm about her, and once you get to know her, she's the sweetest person you'll ever meet. Sometimes she does get extremely prideful, but when she's over it, she's a completely different person! Sure, she always has to be right about everything, she always has to prove her point, and when she's wrong she doesn't come to terms with it, and, ugh! I don't know. Annabeth has so many fascinating things about her, it's hard to list them all. Maybe that's why she's so attractive. I love the whole _I'm so independent I don't need a guy to make me happy and I have awesome grades and so going to Harvard _attitude.

I wish she could be like that right now. The independent fierce girl everyone has come to know and love, but now, she's a wreck. But no one blames her. Right now, even I'm a wreck. I cried the most tears, well, next to Grover of course. He and Annabeth had always had that whole brother sister connection, and when she said Sidney had lost her job and they wouldn't be able to make ends meet, he snapped. Grover has never really been the "sensitive guy," but it's Annabeth Chase we're talking about. At one point Grover had to excuse himself, and all the girls found that sweet. The guys and I didn't think he was being weak. We thought he was just being strong for too long.

Then we have Jason Grace. As Annabeth told her story, stopping from time to time to wipe tears away, Jason bit down on his lip as hard as he could. At one point he had drawn blood, but he didn't cry, not even letting a single tear drop. The second all the girls excused themselves and were out of ear shoot, Jason broke down. He tried to keep his sobs down, but with all the tears streaming down his face, you could tell he was literally _fighting _to stay strong. Of course, his feeling had over powered him, and he turned from strong to a mess. Again, I didn't blame him at all.

Nico di Angelo did a lot more than I had expected. I've never seen him cry a day in his life. One time he got tackled so hard during a foot ball game, his shoulder was dislocated and he had broken his ankle! To my surprise, he didn't cry. Even _I _would of cried if I was in his shoes. He was okay about two weeks later, but I was still amazed on how he didn't shed one tear. But during Annabeth's speech, he still had his arms tangled around Thalia, but tears were streaming down his face. His sobs were quiet and nearly unnoticeable, but it looked like he was crying a river. To my guess, I think he was trying to be strong for him and Thalia. But once all the girls were crying and excused themselves, his sobs became louder and louder until he covered his face with his hands. Like Grover, he had been strong for too long.

As for the rest of the guys, they all cried as well, all in the same manner. Loud painful sobs escaped from their mouths, and they were soon hiding their faces behind binders and backpacks. When all of us had stopped crying, except for Grover who never really stopped, we huddled up.

"Guys," I start. "If Annabeth is leaving in three months like she said she is, we need to throw her the best party this city has ever seen! Three months is plenty of time to plan a party, but still, we should probably start now."

"We can have it at my place," said Jason. "Annabeth _loves _coming over to my house. Plus, it has the most space."

"She does love your house," says Grover. "Maybe I can make the invites."

"I can bring the food, drinks, and decorations," offers Frank.

"Perfect," I say. "Everything's coming along perfectly."

"Yeah, and I can book the DJ," states Nico. "How many people are coming, anyway?"

I think for a second, then come up with the perfect answer. "Maybe it should be just us and the girls. Annabeth said she didn't want to make a big scene out of it, and I think something little would be more special. I can make her a DVD. It can be about us and the girls recalling our memories with Annabeth, what we love about her, and how we're going to miss her. I can also put in a slide show of pictures. You know, with all of us. Silena probably has them all since she photographs just about _everything._ And maybe Thalia has some older pictures."

"Look at _you," _says Leo. "Being all sincere with Annabeth."

All the guys tease me as well, making little kissy faces and swooning.

After they're done being ridiculous, Grover speaks up. "I think that's a great idea. Annabeth would love something small. It has more meaning than a huge party with people she doesn't even know. And the DVD idea is something she would love."

The guys and I all agree, nodding and smiling.

"If we're doing this," starts Nico. "We're going to need some help from the girls. Thalia knows her the best, so she probably knows what Annabeth would and wouldn't like at her party."

"Of course you would chose _Thalia,_" says Leo, nudging Nico.

"Yeah," says Frank. "It _always _has to be Thalia with this one!" he shouts, giving Nico a kissy face.

A small blush spreads across his face, and of course, we all tease him.

"Shut up," he barks out.

"Woah," says Jason, putting his hands up in defense. "Calm down, bro. Just making some simple conversation. Trust me, I wasn't happy when you started dating my sister. Let's face it dude, you were a player! We've been friends forever, and I know you like the back of my hand! But once I saw how happy you made her, I decided to accept it. And don't act like you don't get all mushy when you come over! You guys should hear him! I'm in the room next door, and he's always saying things like _"Babe, you're the reason why I smile," _or _"Baby I love you sooo much I can't even put my feeling into words," _or _"Thals d..."_

Jason stops mid sentence when Nico intervenes. He breaks the huddle, pouncing at Jason, covering his mouth with his hand. Of course we all laugh. It looks hilarious because Nico is winning and Jason is a year older than him. He's eighteen, and the only reason why he's in our grade is because he started school the same time as Thalia. Their father wanted them to be in the same grade, so that was the only way.

Once they finally stop their little cat fight, we continue to make plans for Annabeth's party. It's going to be AMAZING!

**ANNABETH'S POV:**

All my friends and I are crowded in the girls' bathroom, still crying. Silena is crying and trying to reapply her make up, and Piper can't stop sobbing. Thalia and Hazel are guarding the door, making sure no one comes in. Since they're both tall, threatening seniors, it isn't hard to keep other girls out. Piper volunteered to help, being the intimidating senior that she is, but Hazel decided to take her place. Piper thanked her, knowing she would be better for the job. She was still crying, while Hazel had slightly dimmed it down.

I'm wiping the tears from my face with the brown napkins they keep in the girls' bathroom, and Silena and Piper are by my side, comforting me. Thalia and Hazel are comforting me as well, but from a distance. I'm really grateful that Thalia and Hazel are guarding the door for me. I have a self image of myself, and it would be ruined if people saw me crying. I hate crying, especially in front of other people, because it makes me feel weak. And if someone were to walk in and see me crying, or ask me what was wrong, I would snap. So having Hazel and Thalia on door duty makes me feel a whole look better and safer.

"Annabeth," whispers Piper. "I'm going to miss you so... So much."

I pull her and Silena into a huge, more tears falling. "And I'm going to miss both of you guys, too. Just promise me you two won't forget about little old me, okay? That's my biggest fear," I choke out.

Silena pulls away from the hug, her puffy blue eyes looking right into my soul. "Oh my God, Annabeth," Silena cries out. "I'm never going to forget about you, like, ever! It's like missing a spa appointment, you just don't do those kinds of things! I'll never forget about you Annabeth, you mean way to much to me to just forget about all the amazing memories we've shared!"

"You're unforgettable!" screams Hazel.

"Yeah," agrees Piper. "We're never going to forget about you Annabeth, don't you ever say anything crazy like that!'

I'm about to reply, until the bell for first period rings. We all look at each other, and Thalia and Hazel run to the mirror. We all reapply our make up, and since Silena is the best, she helps all of us. I look at myself one last time, making sure my eyes aren't puffy and red anymore. They're still slightly red, but they don't look like I've been crying. If anyone ask, I'll just say I got something in my eye.

My friends and I strut out of the bathroom, each of us going our separate ways. Hazel's the only one I have first period with, so the two of us walk down the hall, putting on our best fake smiles. To be honest, smiling is the last thing I want to do right now. But since I'm at school, I have to be brave. I don't want to be one of those dramatic drama queens who cries in front of everyone. It just screams, "I want attention!"

Ugh. No. Just no. I hate girls like that. A girl named Drew who's in my second, third, and sixth period is _just _like that. She cries over every stupid little thing, and no matter what the situation is, she always finds a way to make it about herself. It's really annoying how she cries if she doesn't get her way.

Speaking of Drew, I have first period with her right now. Great.

**End of another chapter! You guys better love it because it took me forever to write this! Exactly one hour and fifteen minutes! Trust me, the next chapter is going to be the best on yet! It's going to be so amazing you're not going to be able to pry your away away from your computer screen! I know I can't, and I'm the one who's writing this!**

**I swear I'm going to update late tonight, on Sunday, or on a worse case scenario on Monday. The next chapter is going to be so great, I promise! If you want, you can tell me in a review what you want to see in the next few chapters.**

**Well, remember to review, follower, author alert, etc! I love you all, see you soon!**

**Word Of The Day: Hooves ;)**


End file.
